


Hearts of Kyber

by HopeResistChange



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeResistChange/pseuds/HopeResistChange





	Hearts of Kyber

_"Your lightsaber is your life"_ Is something all Jedi learn as children. It's more true than they know.

The heart of the lightsaber chooses the Jedi. The Kyber bonds with them. It stays with them for their entire lives. When a Jedi dies the crystal is brought home. To Ilum.

Jedi are born, and Jedi die. The Kyber stays the same for centuries. New and old crystals call to Jedi from all over the universe but all are returned to Ilum until they aren't. The Jedi fall and the Empire rise and for the first time in centuries, the crystals don't come home.

A few are saved by the daughter, Ahsoka Tano. No Jedi but so very light.

Some of them are stolen and corrupted by Sith and Inquisitors, while others are forced to wipe out millions and are destroyed with the planet killer. Before they blow they feel three of their most powerful children and they are glad. 

The fallen son of the force. The heir of a lost planet. The new hope of the Jedi.

They Kyber feel them and they call but it takes time. They know so little about the force. Luke finds his crystal on Tatooine. It had waited so long for the little boy who was the last of the old Jedi and the first of the new ones. It glowed green. 

More crystals died with a second planet killer before it could kill another planet. 

Leia's crystal called for her on Ilum and she went. The force did not forget her. Her crystal that had belonged to Jedi twin Tiplar. Shot down by someone she never would have guessed alongside her sister. It shown blue for her.

More Jedi were born into a new world and the crystals sang. They couldn't wait to meet them. They only met a few. The Jedi fell and the First Order rose. The Jedi didn't bring children into the caves but The First Order did. The crystals took things into their own hands. 

They did not forget their children so very bright. The brightest of all FN-2187


End file.
